


I find your lips...so kissable

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of bullying/hate, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys always cuddle for comfort and support. Niall and Zayn just have a special bond and can always relax one another. After a concert Niall comes into the boys' hotel suite absolutely pissed off, and Zayn just wants him to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find your lips...so kissable

“ZAYN!” Niall shouted as he stormed into the boys’ shared hotel suite.

“Over here, Nialler.” Zayn replied from the sofa where he was sat, immediately standing up when he heard Niall’s tone. “What’s wrong?”  


Niall pouted through his anger and opened his arms wide. “Need t’cuddle,” he replied simply. Zayn smiled small; walking up to Niall and he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and gave a small warning before jumping up and wrapping his legs tightly around Zayn’s body.

“Oomph. C’mon,” Zayn said carrying Niall over to where he was sitting before Niall had walked in. He sat down with Niall in his lap. The younger boy squeezed his arms tighter around Zayn and buried his face into Zayn’s neck. He sighed at the scent of Zayn’s body wash. Zayn ran his hands down Niall’s back, rubbing gently and whispering quietly into his ear trying to relax his angry friend.  


The other boys were very used to seeing this. They all cuddled all the time for comfort and support, but when Zayn wanted to cuddle with Niall, or Niall wanted to cuddle with Zayn, the other boys didn't bother trying to comfort said boy. They knew that the two boys had a special bond and that no matter how angry or sad the other was they could soothe one another.  


“What’s the matter babe,” Zayn whispered to Niall.  


Niall just shook his head in Zayn’s neck. Zayn sighed but continued rubbing his back. “Later,” Niall whispered back after a few moments  


Zayn cracked a small smile at the little success he had, “Promise?”  


“I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________ 

Zayn looked down to see that Niall had fallen asleep in the same position they sat down. It had been about two hours since Niall had gotten back and the film the boys were watching was just coming to an end. Zayn yawned then shook his head. He started to move Niall around a bit trying to get him into a position that would be easier to carry. Finally he got one arm under Niall’s leg and the other around his shoulders. He stood up and Niall subconsciously grabbed on tighter.  


“’M gonna head to bed,” Zayn mumbled sleepily. “G’night guys.”  


There was a quiet chorus of ‘goodnight’ from the boys as Zayn carried Niall to their shared bedroom of whatever hotel they were staying at. He laid Niall down on the bed and began to take off his shirt.  


“No,” Niall mumbled from the bed. “Don’t go Zaynieeeeeee.” He whined.  


Zayn laughed, “I’m not going anywhere babes, just getting comfy. I’ll be right there.” Niall just grunted in reply, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up to attempt to take his shirt off. Zayn just laughed more at the sight as Niall got the shirt over one arm and somehow his other arm got tangled up so his head and one arm was stuck.  


“Don’t laugh, help me.” Niall whined out once again. Zayn kicked his jeans off and walked over to the bed.  


“You’re too much,” he laughed out. “Only you could get lost in a t-shirt.”  


“Don’t be mean to me,” Niall said in what sounded like a hurt voice.  


“Hey, hey, hey,” Zayn said gently as he got Niall’s shirt off of the boys’ head, “you know I was only kidding around.” He said, bringing his hand up to cup Niall’s face and stoke his thumb over Niall’s cheek. “What happened today that had you so upset anyway? Was someone making fun of you?”  


“Let’s just get comfortable first, and then I’ll talk more.”  


“Yeah, alright.”  


Niall stood up and slid his jeans off then tossed them over so they were near his bag. He turned around to face the bed and saw Zayn already under the covers. Zayn looked up and lifted the corner of the duvet on Niall’s side of the bed. He smiled big and patted his hand on the spot, signaling for Niall to lie down. Niall smiled and crawled into the bed, instantly curling up to Zayn’s warm body and nuzzling his face into his neck.  


Zayn shivered when Niall breathed out a deep breath against his neck. He had one arm behind Niall’s neck and the other one wrapped around his waist. He turned onto his side and pulled Niall in closer, twisting their legs together just a little bit, and began the same actions of earlier, rubbing Niall’s back gently. “Talk to me Ni, you know I hate when you’re upset.”  


Niall sighed softly. “I know. It’s just tough to talk about. It makes me feel so weak and spineless that I let shit like this affect me so much.”  


“So its hate from the fans that’s got ya like this?” Zayn asked cautiously, not wanting to offend Niall.  


“Yeah, but it’s not just on me. They hate on my family, too. And it’s all for no reason.”  


“What’d they say? Or do?”  


Niall nuzzled into Zayn a little more and gripped his nails gently into Zayn’s chest. “They…they made up some r-rumor. They kept saying the only reason I auditioned for the show is cos…cos I wanted to get away from my family. Something about an ‘inside source’ telling some magazine or whatever that my parents treated me like shit, and that Greg was their favorite, and I was an accident.” Tears were slowly rolling down Niall’s cheeks and wetting Zayn’s neck and chest.  


“Shh, shh babe it’s okay. You know none of that’s true. The shit some people come up with is ridiculous. Shh s’alright, love.” Zayn was whispering quiet reassurances into Niall’s ear, stroking one hand through his hair and the other up & down his back.  


“I know it isn’t true!” he sobbed, “but they went so overboard with it. And they were saying I shouldn't even exist and that I should’ve never auditioned or I should drop out of the band because ‘m ‘holding you guys back’…or that I should...should…” he couldn’t finish the sentence because he was sobbing so hard.  


Zayn gripped him tighter. “You know that’s all bullshit Niall. You know your family love you so much. And we wouldn't be anywhere if you weren't in this band with us. If you ever left, assuming you get past the four of us holding you here, we’d only go downhill until we’re forced to break up.” Niall’s sobs were a little quieter now, more like hiccups, and Zayn pulled his face back to look Niall in his eyes. He cupped Niall’s face with one hand like he had earlier in the night. “Your voice is amazing, Niall. You've got this quirky, funny, loud personality that we all adore. This band would be nothing without you. And you yourself, your really just so…so beautiful.” He whispered the last part out but never wavered eye contact.  


“Y-you really think that?” Niall sniffed. “Like, all of that?” Zayn nodded. A smile broke out onto Niall’s face. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me, Z.”  


“I’m surprised no one’s told you before tonight.” Zayn smiled back. Niall looked down then Zayn leaned in and closed his eyes to gently kiss Niall’s forehead. When his lips made contact he felt soft, warm, chapped skin and pulled back with a gasp after realizing Niall must’ve looked up at some point and Zayn had kissed his lips instead. Zayn immediately blushed. “Shit, sorry Ni- Niall I meant to kiss your forehead. Shit…sorry” he apologized profusely pulling his body away from Niall’s.  


“That,” Niall spoke up after a few moments of intense and awkward silence, “that was actually really nice.” He admitted quietly, risking a look at Zayn’s reaction. He saw Zayn’s eyes were a little wide and said “Sorry, like, if it’s weird that I didn’t mind.”  


“No!” Zayn said a little louder than intended. “I-I mean, no Niall, it’s not weird. Y’already know I’m bi. I didn’t mind kissing you at all, but I really was aiming for your head.” He smiled at Niall and the smile was easily returned.  


“I kinda always wondered what your lips would feel like,” Niall said shyly and blushed a little as he curled back into Zayn. They finally relaxed back into their previous cuddling position.  


“Really?” Zayn wondered aloud.  


“Yeah, they look really soft and smooth. Like…prefect for kissing. Plus you’re always licking and biting them. It’s like you’re teasing everyone around you.”  


Zayn had to chuckle at the comment. “And, what d’ya think?”  


Niall was quiet for another few moments before he looked up, leaning up on his forearm and elbow, and said “Kiss me properly and I’ll tell ya.”  


Zayn’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t speak, so he just nodded slowly and watched Niall get closer to him. He closed his eyes right before Niall’s lips were on his and he sighed contently into the kiss. He brought one hand up to hold the back of Niall’s head while their lips moved slowly together. He sucked Niall’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently before Niall pulled away slowly.  


“Yeah,” Niall said breathlessly, “that was incredible.”  


“It really was.”  


“You still don’t think it’s weird?”  


“Nope, not at all.”  


“Good.” Niall smiled and settled back into Zayn. He turned so his back was to Zayn because he knew Zayn loved to be the big spoon, and Niall just loved to spoon. Zayn curled his body around Niall’s and rested his head against Niall’s back between his shoulders. He kissed the skin there and smiled when Niall shivered.  


“You okay?”  


“Yeah, I am now.” Niall replied.  


“Good,” Zayn smiled. “G’night, love. Get some rest. If you can’t sleep just wake me up.”  


“Alright I will, thanks Zayn. You’re the best. G’night.”  


“I’m pretty damn good,” Zayn joked, earning a playful elbow from Niall. He kissed Niall’s back once more and listened for Niall’s breathing to even out before he let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be a four part series. Feedback?


End file.
